


Twin Universe Collection

by SleepyNightingale



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has selective mutism, Akira isn't involved in the Phantom Thieves, Alternate Universe - Twins, Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goro is struggling with dealing with the both of them, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inaba (Persona Series), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 4 References, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Ren is the Phantom Thieves leader, Tags May Change, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Velvet Room Attendant Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNightingale/pseuds/SleepyNightingale
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the concept of Akira and Ren being identical twins. Warnings for spoilers or potenial triggers will be in the chapter summary if any are contained.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Fool, Hope and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro doesn't believe Ren has an identical twin.
> 
> No spoilers / triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this! I really appreciate it, and I really hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> I feel like this could be... better written but to give myself a little credit, I am coming out of a writer's block period. Regardless I hope it's at least a nice read for you ♡

What a joke. What kind of idiot did Ren think Goro was? He had to be out of his mind if he thought Goro was going to fall for this joke. Goro subconsciously raised his hand to rub over his temples, trying his hardest to keep patient with the male across the bar counter. 

" _You_ … have a twin?" He won't let him under his skin.

"Mmh, that's what I've been saying." The way he says that itches at Goro. He forces himself to take a deep breath and gives a smile. 

"Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?" 

Ren gave a causal shrug in response to that, placing his hands down on the counter top as he leaned forward. "What reason would I have to lie to you?" 

A scowl forms on the detective's face as he glares at Ren. It takes him a moment to realize the expression he’s making, and suddenly he leans back. Forcing his expression to fall neutral. Ren was… insufferable as always. Why did he oddly enjoy it? He wanted to wipe that _stupid_ smirk off his stupid _pretty_ face. 

"...I won't be deceived by such a poor act, Amamiya-kun." He gave a delicate sigh as he said that, shaking his head as his eyes fell shut momentarily. It was odd how he could hear Sae saying those words so clearly. He opened his eyes once more as he stood up, his hands immediately reaching up to adjust his tie before grabbing the handles of his suitcase. Ren watched him carefully before pushing off the counter. Another careless shrug. 

"Ah, well. Maybe I'll get you next time." It was almost like this was all a game to him. Irritating. 

The conversation continues to bother Goro for the rest of the night. An identical twin, huh? Such an elaborate prank… and for what? To be like 'ha! got you!' in the end? He would do something as ridiculous as that, wouldn't he? Nails against a chalkboard, that's what this entire situation felt like.

••• 》

When had they originally met? Wasn't it the TV studio? He remembered exchanging contact information with Ren then but...— No. Their original meeting was at that café, wasn't it? He went there with Sae. It was easy to recall her mentioning how good the coffee was, and that alone was enough to catch his interest. He's missing other details of that memory though… 

He remembered the ringing of the bell by the door when they walked in, the way Sae immediately sat down at the counter and how the man behind the bar seemed dismissive of the idea of her being a regular. Hm… Focus. Goro can just barely visualize the café from that day. There wasn't anyone else there besides them and that man… That doesn't seem right. Someone else was there besides them— It _was_ Ren… He was wearing glasses that day, and, well, the more Goro thought about it, he did act differently during that encounter. 

Ren was usually so… Hm, how to put it; he's rather insufferable to put it simply. Though with that day in mind, he seemed so… withdrawn. Quiet. In fact, he didn't really give much verbal responses when Goro talked to him. At some point, he genuinely believed he was boring him. Could… Could that be the supposed twin Ren claims to have or…? Hm. The thought of that didn't exactly sit right at all. 

••• 》

The walk to the station was just as tiring as Ren was. Oh, and of course, the detective couldn't keep him out of his mind. Endlessly theorizing about what the endgame to this whole prank was, if he was honest the longer this went the more annoying it grew. He refused to back down from the challenge however— _Oh?_ Could it be a challenge? Was Ren testing his detective skills? How childish but… fine, he'll play along. For now. 

The usual morning crowd stood around the platform waiting for the train to arrive. Barely anyone had acknowledgement to those around them. Business as usual. With a quiet huff, he flicked his gaze to the side; eyes catching a familiar sight. Shujin uniform, raven colored locks— _Ren_. Though he was wearing glasses this time and clutching his bag close to his chest. Goro released a light 'tsk' and shook his head. He didn't hesitate to move over to him now. 

"So, where's this supposed twin you claimed to have last night?" His voice was nothing short of condescending as he spoke up. The opposing male seemed almost startled by his sudden approach, soon his expression turned to confusion but he didn't verbalize any of it. In fact, he was silent. Goro wasn't… sure how to take that. What happened to that annoying confidence he had? "You can drop the act anytime now, Amamiya-kun."

"Well, that's a bit rude to say." A sighing voice appeared, what felt like out of nowhere, behind Goro. "It's not really an act. That's just how he is." 

Goro blinked almost absently before turning his head toward the voice. He nearly jumped back in surprise when he recognized Ren standing beside him— But how is that—?! His gaze flicked between the two for a moment. Ren ended up laughing at the startled expression on the detective's face, and the twin just gave out a quiet huff that didn't exactly seem too amused. 

"I think you owe Akira an apology." Goro still couldn't process this. His gaze flicking between the two of them before he was shaking his head, stepping back just a little bit. 

"Ah.. ahah.. My apologies… I didn't—" He was still trying to wrap his head around this. Ren cut him off before he could finish what he was saying. 

"I _tried_ telling him but he wouldn't believe me." Ren turned his gaze towards, assumingly, Akira who narrowed his eyes a little in return. It didn't seem like he trusted his word at all. Has this happened many times before?.. Would that make him one of the many who have fallen into this trap? 

A part of Goro was absolutely boiling, and it was no one's fault but his own. Though a part of him felt as though this is exactly how Ren wanted things to go. With no effort at all, he managed to get him to make a complete fool of himself. Well then, fine. If that's how it's going to be then Goro won't exactly hesitate against his rival. If Ren wants a war then fine. Who is Goro to reject such a thing? No more mercy. 


	2. A Normal Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren falls down the stairs, and Akira has no reaction to it. 
> 
> No spoilers, or tw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the last one, I feel like this could be better written. It's been very hard to get motivation to write, and then when I do write I'm always like 'this is garbage' but at least it's something, yknow? 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, and thank you for all the kudos!! I love you guys. 
> 
> Side note: I still dunno how to play chess!

" _Glad to hear your voice today…_ "

 _Critical hit!_ Akira's eyes widened briefly when he heard the words come from Goro. He nearly dropped the cup he was pouring coffee into. His gaze darted towards the detective who was boredly tapping his pen against the counter. His sight was focused on the crossword in front of him. That saved some embarrassment. 

"Di- Did you say something?" 

Goro's gaze lifted to focus on the male across the counter. He took a moment to process the question before speaking up with a sweet smile, "Hm? Oh, nothing really. Just mentioned how it's nice to hear you speaking today." His head fell to the side as he spoke. 

_Weak!_ Akira took in a silent deep breath and returned the smile before looking away from the detective. He's just being… nice, like usual. He didn't mean anything past that. At least that's what Akira tried convincing himself as he served the cup of coffee to the detective. 

Goro's 'thanks' wasn't acknowledged as Akira glanced toward the direction of the stairs with a quiet sigh. Wasn't Ren supposed to be up by now? ...Should he go check on him? Indecision picks at him like a scab. 

"This is _worthless_." Goro's voice jolted him out of his trance. He barely caught the sight of him pushing the puzzle book aside with a look of annoyance. A sigh escaped the detective as he rested his chin against the palm of his hand, looking over the countertop. 

Akira frowned at him when he mumbled _'can't even catch a break'._ Maybe it was an empathetic instinct… but he just couldn't help but to feel bad. In an odd sense, Goro's search for something entertaining and stimulating reminded Akira of how Ren was back in their hometown. Now he can't help but to feel bad for everything they put that one detective—who hung around Junes a lot—through. 

"Have you played chess before?" Akira managed to catch Goro's words, and the gesture towards the chessboard that Sojiro kept in the café for patrons. Goro's head tilted as he watched Akira stare at the board for a long moment before he was shaking his head, "Have you ever played Shogi before?"

Oh, now that brought back up memories of when Ren got really into the game. How long did that phase last? Two months? It was hard for him to forget how Ren would drag him off to play a match when they should've been studying… 

"A little." 

"It's similar. I'm sure you'll pick it up fast." 

And that's exactly how Akira found himself stuck in a match of chess with Goro. With each move he made on the board, the more unsure he became especially when Goro would respond to it with a quiet hum. It was hard to tell if he was good or just unbelievably bad at the game. Goro didn't make the answer clear at all. Given how long it's been lasting, Akira can only hope he's somewhat adequate. 

A constant back and forth. Goro's responses to his moves were quick, and precise whilst Akira was probably slower than desired with an overwhelming sense of uncertainty. Somehow they found a rhythm to it all. Despite the anxieties, Akira couldn't help but to find it a bit fun. A small smile formed on his face as he watched Goro move his Rook piece forward. Though a moment of peace in Leblanc could never last.

It happened too fast for Akira to even begin to process. A crashing noise, and a loud groan…? Oh. Akira didn't even seem bothered once he realized what had happened. He just gave a light sigh, shook his head and pushed one of his chess pieces forward. 

"Mornin' Ren." Akira's voice was remarkably bland as he said that loud enough for the twin to hear. Goro looked over at him with an indescribable expression before turning his gaze back to, presumably, Ren who gave a quiet groan in response to Akira's words. 

"Mornin' 'ira.." A quiet grumble but Akira managed to catch it. 

"...Does this happen a lot?" Goro's gaze fell back towards Akira as he said that, placing forward his knight piece. 

Akira gave a smile and a small shrug, "Nearly every other day." 

"I see." Goro couldn't contain a small chuckle. 

Ren huffed as he managed to peel himself off the floor, gripping the railing of the stairs as an aide. He rolled his eyes at the lack of concern from the two males.

"'Oh, are you okay Ren?'— Oh thank you for asking, Akira! I'm alright! Just accidentally tripped on the stairs _noooo_ worries. Don't even stress about it either, Akechi!" He couldn't help the bitter tone. 

"Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nothing short of a bland tone from Akira, as he flicked his gaze towards Ren before back at the chessboard. 

"Not much of a morning person, huh?" Goro didn't even bother looking towards Ren as he spoke. Akira immediately covered over his mouth to block out the laugh. 

"I hate you both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the little reminiscing bits though, I think it's cute to dig into what the twins' childhood was like. (Maybe next chapter will be about their childhood?)
> 
> and of course, how Goro and Akira kinda tease Ren at the end.


	3. Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a one-sided chat with Morgana.
> 
> No spoilers × Potential trigger warning (Rather unsure what exactly would cause it but I'm not taking any risks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I haven't had Morgana in any of the previous scenes so this is to make up for it... kinda? 
> 
> This one honestly started out as a venting sorta thing, and it turned out like this. Didn't plan for it to be the next chapter but oh well!
> 
> Once again, thank you for all the kudos and comments! I love and appreciate every single one of them.

Ren wasn't home tonight. Akira wasn't… sure where he went. He didn't really clarify. Just a wave of his hand as he walked down the stairs of Leblanc with the offhand 'Going out.' Part of Akira wished he said _where_ he was going. No matter how many times they've done this song and dance, that part of Akira just couldn't seem to chill, huh? The city wasn't always a safe place, though he supposed at one point Inaba wasn't really that safe either. 

A cringe shuddered through Akira's body as he recalled that year and he shook his head, hands covering over his face. He didn't like thinking about it, and he certainly didn't like the overwhelming sense of dread he went through whenever the weather outside turned foggy. His hands tangled into his hair, twisting and pulling nervously at the curls. He was _fine_. Everything was _fine._

A sudden headbutt against his arm caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. His gaze immediately snapping to his side out of brief panic before relaxing at the sight of a black cat who stared at him almost expectantly. He managed to tear one of his hands away from his hair, and instead trailed his hand over Morgana's back.

"..What are you still doing here, Morgana?" A sigh followed the words as he watched the cat lean into his hand. "Did Ren leave you behind?" 

A small 'mrah' was all he got in response. He still smiled though. Pulling his hand away, he watched as the cat tried to follow before pushing his way into his lap to lay down. Already purring. Spoiled. Previous thoughts were forgotten as Akira turned his focus to petting Morgana.

"You'd think he'd realize he left you here…" Akira really wasn't sure why he continued to speak to the cat. It wasn't like he could actually understand him, right? Another sigh fell from him as he turned his gaze away, opting to look around the attic instead. "I have a feeling you're just being affectionate for more treats." 

The thought was weirdly amusing. He turned his gaze back down to Morgana who was staring up at him almost thoughtfully. Another 'mrah' response. It was odd. It really did feel like Morgana was trying to talk to him sometimes. A brief moment of staring before Akira broke his gaze away, shaking his head with a weak apology being mumbled. 

"...Can you actually understand what I'm saying? Ren says that you can talk but—... Oh, what am I even saying?" He gave an annoyed huff and raised his free hand to cover over his face. "It's _probably_ some… dumb trick." 

Akira slid his hand off of his face and leaned back just enough to lay back on his pillow. Morgana immediately moved to lay on his chest instead, though he wasn't exactly considerate with where he was stepping. Forgivable however. 

"He's really been on a streak with pranking though…" He mumbled that thoughtlessly as he scratched behind Morgana's ear. The cat seemed to love that. "First that detective, and now his friends.. Am I going to have to put up with this for the entire year we're here?" 

Morgana gave another vocalization, and Akira took it as his attempt to respond to his question. A small snort escaped from him as he nodded a little bit. 

"Probably, right? Wouldn't put it past him." He stared up at the wooden beams of the attic, briefly biting his tongue before frowning. "He probably got it from dad…" 

Morgana seemed to perk up a little when Akira mumbled that before aggressively pushing more into his hand that froze. His gaze flicked down before he was mumbling another apology and trailing his hand back over Morgana's back. His thoughts stirred once his previous words settled into the air. He was left wordlessly for longer than a minute as he pushed through the thoughts that threatened to drag him down into an empty black and white world. 

"I—I'm… glad y-.. I'm glad you're here, Morgana." It was almost like a breath of fresh air as he managed to spill those words out. Relief the moment they were out. For now, he still had his voice. "I..— I'm just glad that…" 

Akira was struggling to grasp the words in front of him. No matter how hard he tried it felt near impossible to grip them and pull them close. So he paused; took in a silent deep breath, and tried to focus on what he was trying to say. 

"Jus' glad we have you, and the others now.." It felt a little ridiculous to struggle so much with trying to say something as simple as that, and as much as a part of him wanted to tear him down for it he didn't allow it to happen. He was just glad to admit it out loud even if it'd fall on deaf ears. 

Akira flicked his gaze towards Morgana once more, who carried that thoughtful stare once more. He simply gave the cat a slight smile before turning his gaze away.

"Sorry you got stuck with the rambling weirdo… I'll make sure Ren doesn't forget to take you along next time."

Morgana gave a light huff at that and rested his head against his chest, keeping his gaze focused on his face. Eventually though his gaze trailed away and his eyes closed. To Akira, it was a bit difficult to interpret what that really meant, but he gave it no attention and instead opted to continuously trail his hand over the cat's back. As he closed his eyes again, he fell back to the thoughts of hoping Ren would be okay and that he wouldn't be out too late tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst, if you're looking for a good fic to read I have a great recommendation. 'Trickster's Maze' by TwilightKnight17 is a really cool protag palace fic! It's easily one of my favorite fics that I have ever read on this site. It has very unique palace concepts, and the plot is really good!! I love the character portrayals too! Everything about it is really really good, so I recommend checking it out!!
> 
> As usual, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I have a lot of ideas so I hope you guys will stick around for them ♡
> 
> Twitter - @SleepyNighty  
> Tumblr - sleepy-nightingale


End file.
